Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-38759569-20191001142231
Hi. First of all, I would like to say that I actually liked Portrait of the Stained Princess. For me, it's simple to decide whether I like a game ot not:- I always ask myself whether I would play the game again after a few months or even years with full excitement. And for DP16, I would say YES. There are a few observations/questions I have about DP16:- 1) Looking through the comments here, I can understand that it was not clear what exactly was the PROMISE made by Fionnuala to Fiachra. On one hand, it could be that she promised to bring the Water of Life to Fiachra. But if this was the case, then why did Fiachra leave her in the 1st place when they were kids? Another one could be (and I think this was what could match most to the plot) that she would take care of Aleda for him. And we know that the King lied to Fiachra that Fionnuala had disfigured her face due to an "accident". And MAYBE Fiachra would have asked the King about Aleda and MAYBE the King said that Aleda was killed in that accident, which could have angered Fiachra and hence, put a curse on Fionnuala. HOWEVER, this brings me to my next question. 2) What is the relation exactly between Fiachra and Aleda? Are they like Daemon Evokers and Daemons? 3) Am I the only one who felt bad for Fiachra because he couldn't be with the love of his life for over 300 years and died even before Fionnuala could remember him? 4) An even bigger question than " what was the PROMISE? " should be :- " Why did Fionnuala kiss Fiachra if she didn't recognize him? " 5) There is a goof in the bonus game:- When we enter the Abandoned Wagon, we can still see the Islet Rock through the window. But, the Islet Rock was gone at the end of the main game. 6) What was the Fake Fionnuala's agenda? Could she be one of the Dark Faeries? Because she just vanishes when Siegfried uses the sword of Light on her? This brings me to my most important observation and the only reason I wrote this comment. 7) Remember last year, Blue Tea Games had published an e-newsletter titled "Introduction to the Otherworld". It was mentioned that there are good as well as bad fairies in existence. And, in the Parable 'White Swan, Black Swan', it was mentioned that the young "dark" prince marries the Evil Fairy Queen. And it was mentioned in the newsletter that all the Dark Faeries were ruled over by the Fairy Queen. Could she be the Evil Fairy Queen? That means, we are going to have another villain by the name of Evil Fairy Queen, just like the Evil Witch. So, kudos to Blue Tea Games for not cheating with us in any way. 8) Since we are talking about Dark Faeries, I have another point to prove that DP16 was giving another reference to Otherworld. In the minigame which gives us the narration of how the Swan Knight betrayed everyone by trying to burn the Portrait, it is mentioned that the crows warned the guards about this. And these crows were somehow protective of the Princess as if they were keeping a watch over her. Could this mean that these crows are actually the Dark Faeries? Because it was mentioned in the newsletter that these Dark Faeries come in different shapes and sizes, not necessarily for them to look like the good fairies/pixies with the arms and legs and wings and long ears and bright coloured clothes.